Algo Cambio
by MorganaAndMerlin
Summary: Una historia Draco & Ginny


La noche no podía ser mas siniestra, el ruido de los pocos animales que quedaban en el bosque intensificaban los pequeños pasos de la joven. Corría como de el que lo cree todo perdido y no tiene nada que perder, adentrándose al oscuro bosque dejando atrás sus agrias lagrimas.

La dulce joven no encontraba la comprensión que necesitaba, se sentía invisible y como hacia tantos años no se sentía: Vacía.

No podía entender por que su hermano sacaba eso a la luz, como si no fuera suficiente las pesadillas que todavía la perseguían se su primer año. Con amargura pensó que apresar de todo, Tom fue la persona que mas le demostró cariño, y sus lágrimas volvieron aun con más fuerza a sus ojos, derramándose por su rostro. Era patética, se sentía así.

Lo que no escucho la pelirroja, fue como sus llantos atrajeron al Slytherin que pasaba por ahí en sus rondas de prefecto, como flor a la abeja, hambrienta.

El rubio se quedo pasmado al ver semejante espectáculo, pero lo siguiente que sucedió lo sorprendió y confuso, su cuerpo, como si actuara por cuenta propia, se acerco a la joven y la abrazo, reconfortándola.

La pelirroja lo agradecía y, todavía sin ver la cara de su héroe, su nuevo héroe, se durmió plácidamente en sus brazos, queriendo no pensar.

Draco sin creer lo que sucedía, se dejo estar en el calor que desprendía Ginny, apoyándose junto al cuerpo de la chica Weasley en un árbol cercano, sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

A pesar de lo cómodo que se encontraba no podía dormirse, podría ser que se deba a lo interesante que le resultaba sentir el corazón de la joven en su pecho, o su respiración en el cuello, calmada, como si todo el dolor fuera cosa del pasado, también podría echarle la culpa de su insomnio a lo suave que parecía la piel de la chica, la cual brillaba por el reflejo de la luna menguante en pleno cielo, o podría ser su cabello, rojo fuego, como las llamas de un dragón, que lo tenían en el séptimo cielo.

Sea lo que sea, había confundido a Draco. No podía entender como su cuerpo (y su mente) lo traicionaban de esta manera, era bella, hermosa, pero una Weasley.

Nunca lo había atraído demasiado, como a otros Slytherin que la veían con ansias cuando pasaba cerca. No entendía lo que hacia, si bien no le gustaba que las mujeres lloraran, (con la clara excepción de la sangre sucia de Granger) Ginny era un Gryffindor.

Ese pensamiento lo enfureció, que hacia el ayudando a esa traidora ?

Como si el cuerpo de la chica quemara, la tumbo en el duro césped del bosque y salió de allí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Queriendo rápidamente volver a sus rondas de prefecto, decidió olvidarse de lo que dejo en el bosque, tirado, sucia, con animales salvajes. Y dejo de caminar, la culpa empezaba a descargarse en su cuerpo, como pequeñas descargar eléctricas. Decidió ignorarlas y empezó a correr y correr por el castillo, sin dirección alguna, hasta que llego a puerta del director.

Al percatarse de esto empezó a correr aun mas rápido (si esto era posible) hacia la parte oeste, donde se suponía que eran sus rondas.

Camino, paseo, se recostó, jugo con su varita, eh hizo todo lo humanamente posible para no pensar, pero luego de un tiempo, la mente exigía su deber eminente como líder de su yo total.

La culpa seguía ahí latente, y el no podía hacer nada contra ella, a pesar que peleó y peleó contra ella. Para, al final, rendirse.

Diciendo un par de maldiciones, empezó a correr hacia, donde recordaba, haber dejado a la Weasley.

El bosque era aun más renegrido e inseguro de lo que recordaba, estaba seguro que sonidos no estaban ahí antes, o no se escuchaban tan cercanos.

Repitiendo las maldiciones, se topo con Ginny. La joven empezó a sentir frió de repente, y tembló, moviéndose un poco, en busca de calor. Ese movimiento fue como un imán para Draco (como todo lo que ella hacia), el cual se acerco, a pasos lentos, hacia el menudo cuerpo de la Gryffindor.

Y, como si de un escudo se tratara, su mente dejo de existir, ahora solo estaba el deseo de acercársele, aunque también un pedazo pequeño de culpa también se instalaba en su corazón.

Y ahí en medio de la frígida, apática, y triste noche, la abrazo.

Intentando no despertarla (lo cual seria la peor humillación de su vida si ella lo viera) se deslizo por el húmedo pasto hasta hallar su rostro al mismo nivel del de la Weasley.

Desde esa posición podía ver las dulces pecas que le rodeaban el rostro, su respingada nariz la cual rozaba la suya y sus labios, el centro de su rostro, impotentes, llamando la atención de Draco, el cual estaba perdido, totalmente perdido maravillándose con el rostro de la pelirroja.

Muy lentamente se fue acercando, hasta quedar sus labios a solo centímetros de los de Ginny. Pero como si el destino lo quisiera, la joven movió su cuerpo para encontrar una posición más cómoda, dejando a sus espaldas al joven Slytherin hambriento de sus labios.

Esa noche algo cambio.


End file.
